Selena & David  Beautiful Starts
by justplainoldme24
Summary: Selena & David, friends right? Well when both of them attend the Easy A cast party and get a little drunk. A beautiful starts then there's a little vomit if you get what I mean! ;  That's right...someone's pregnant. Really good story please read! :D
1. Chapter 1

Selena Gomez and David Henrie were at the Easy A movie cast party and they were...well partying hard...REAL hard!

"OMG" by Usher is playing throughout the whole chapter:

"Selena!" David said. "Hey DAVIE!" Selena and David hugged each other. "MAN I love this song so much!" Selena said loudly since the speakers started bursting out. "Hey want to get a drink?" "Well...I don't think I should." "Why? You're almost eighteen, live a little." "I have been living David but I don't think it's right." "Well I guess...just want you have to some fun I mean...I want the love of my life to have the best time ever!"

Selena's mouth dropped as well as David after realizing what he just said. David noticed the tiny water from her eyes start to make down towards her cheek and fall. "Oh my gosh Selena...I-I...didn't want you to find it out that way...I-I mean...yes I love you...oh my-" Selena stopped David's word by just lightly kissing him. Then David wrapped his arms around Selena, deepening and passionating the kiss.

Selena and David broke apart and Selena's nose touched, "You know what...I'll take you up on that drink." She smirked. David's mouth came to shock and turned to his head to face the waiter, " Uh...Waiter! Two martinis please!"

The waiter shook his head and head to fetch the drinks from the bar and send it to Selena and David. David took both the drinks and hand one to Selena. As Selena was about to take a sip, David stop Selena and told her, "To us!" He clinks drinks as Selena smiled, kissed and took..a...sip. Little did they know the martini they had just swallowed a dirty martini mixed up with another person's order.

30 mins later.

"OH DAVID! YOU"RE SO SEXY!" Selena roared at David. "Selena I want to TAKE YOU ON!" "Then why don't you?"

Selena and David privately sneaked up to the hotel right near the party and went straight to Justin's expensive but private suite. David held Selena and wrapped her legs around by his waist and kissed her but more intense than before. David opened and locked the door and dropped Selena on the bed. Selena widening herself said, "I'm ready!" David bent and kissed her, both taking off each other's clothes and thrusting in between each moan and pleasure.

Both were off to a great start...or were they?


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, David's head faced towards the back of Selena's head and David softly groaned remembering last night.

Flashback

"OH SELENA!" "OH YES DAVID...Oh-h FASTER!" David finished the thrust and fell on Selena. Both of them breathing really hard. Selena, tried, to tell David, "I.. ...too!" Breathing hard. David smiled and shared a kiss.

END

David showed a slight smile and started kissing Selena's exposed shoulder and traveled to her neck. Selena moaned and giggled a bit. "Well hello to you to..." "Did anyone ever told you that you look sexy?" Selena giggled and turned to face David and kissed him as he did.

"We better get going." David said putting on his boxers. Selena and David were getting dressed and checked out of the hotel. A few photos were taken while Selena and David went towards David's sleek black Mercedes.

David drove off to get ready for the shooting of Wizards, he took Selena's hand and kissed it very softly. Selena giggled. "You know I'll love your giggle." "Oh really, well I love," taking a deep breath, "your muscles." David smirked.

After 5 mins, David arrived at the set and side by side, David and Selena walked with each other. There Taylor Swift and Henry James were waiting to see both David and Selena.

Selena walked up to Taylor as David did to Henry.

"Hey Selena!" Taylor ran to give her a hug. Selena had the hugest smile on her face. "Why are you smiling so much Selena?"

"DAVID!" "Yo what's up Hen-Hen" "Hey don't call me Hen-Hen! It would make me look gay!" "...I thought you were gay..." David smirked "HEY!" David started having the same contagious smiling face as Selena. "What's with the smile bro?"

Both Selena and David told to their friends at somewhat the same time:

Me and David are going out!

Me and Selena are going out!

Taylor squealed as David gave a fist pound to Henry.

"OH SELENA! I'm so happy for you! I knew you and him were friends but I never knew any more."

"Right...I do have something to say though..." Selena said facing down with a serious look. "What is it?"

"Me and Selena had sex." "David no! I-I mean yeah...i know u love her and all but...i never knew this far.

"It's not my fault...we got two martinis and it turns out they were...dirty kind."

Selena explained to Taylor.

After that whole talk everyone was silent especially David and Selena but later they didn't care.

ALRIGHT GUYS THAT"S A WRAP!

Both David and Selena were finished with their shooting and decided to head home of course the gentleman drives the lady home.

As Selena reached to the door and put her key into the lock, David stopped her turned her around to face him. Selena's heart stopped for a while but her mouth spoke, "David wha-" then got stopped as well, by David's lips.

Selena pushed her body as so did David closing the gab between them. They broke apart gasping for air. "One of the great kisses we...ever...had." Selena smiled and kiss David. Then she went in.


	3. Chapter 3

4 weeks later

David and Selena were Disney's and People's #1 hottest couple. When people see them they do things that girls would want to do. Go to the movies, go to the beach or a garden filled with lights and have a midnight picnic. And the things a guy wants to do.

Go to a game. Eat hot dogs, as well as instant get-to-the-bed flirting.

Both David and Selena full filled each other. Or did David fully filled her so much?

Selena looked up at the mirror. Her eyes baggy, her mouth still have a spot of vomit near the corner of her bottom lip. Her hair a bit messed. Selena was worried. She called Taylor.

"Hello?'' "T-Taylor can you come to my house?" "Selena are you ok?" "N-no and can you get me this?" "Sure what?" Selena notified Taylor of what she needed. "Selena! What you think-" "Please I just threw up, come soon like in half n hour."

"No problem!" Taylor came to Selena's house 15 mins after the call. The store was near her house so Taylor disguised in a black curly wig with Coach glasses. She bought what Selena told her to get. Then she drove and went to her house and gave her the item.

2 mins later Selena came out of the washroom.

Taylor sat up and looked at her, "So?" Selena held herself, choke back on some soft sobs and said, "It's positive." That's right Selena wanted a pregnancy test. Taylor disguised and got her a PREGNANCY test.

"Oh my gosh and David?" "Of course Taylor he's the father. What am I going to do?" "Don't worry Selena, David loves you and he IS going to be there! FOR YOU!"

"Yeah but how am I going to tell him?" "When the time comes and your heart is pounding with impatience and you're mind is constantly telling you now's the time over and over, THAT"S THE TIME!"

2 days later

Selena lately been talking to David but most of the calls are 5 mins short, usually it's 30 mins. But the most of the time Selena's been talking to Taylor.

At the day of shooting of a new episode Selena carefully saw "Justin" and "Harper" acting.

"Justin I can't tell you I swore to Alex that I won't"

"You must tell me Alex is my sister and I'm worried about her! Plus my parents are going to kill me!"

"I'm sorry Justin but I can't I fruity tooty promise."

David had a confused look on his face, "Harper Alex is important me, there are times she keep secrets from me but nothing this big or long or it's too late and I..I'm afraid she's not going to be alright!"

Selena started taking deep breaths when David was portraying or his character is saying was actually true. All of a sudden her heart started pounding in an unusual way and her mind constantly telling her now it's the time to tell.

Selena closed her eyes telling to it all to stop but she couldn't.

"HARPER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ALEX!"

Selena stood up but covered her face and shouted, "ALEX'S PREGNANT!"

The directors looked at Selena, then the cast and lastly David who rose his head and spun to look at her. But Selena only wanted David to know so she said, "How about we do it like that I mean people would be very surprised?" The director said, "Selena everyone loves a pregnancy story but I don't think Disney would approve of that."

"You're right...just wanted to say what's on my mind." Selena looked at David who was shocked but turn away to continue shooting.

At the end of the shooting, David took Selena's hand and lead her to a vacant room which he then locked. Then he looked at Selena who gave him a what look. "Is there something you want to tell me Selena?" Selena looked at him with full eyes. "D-david" She started to sob, "I-I'm pregnant." Selena dropped to the floor crying her eyes. David joined her, put his arm around her and kissed her.

Selena kissed for a second then broke apart, "What you're not...mad?" "Selena I'm pretty much shock but I couldn't ask for a better person to have kids with." "But David I'm seventeen I c-can't have a child now." Both David and Selena sat there silently. "Do you want to...abort it?" David looked at her with sad eyes. "OH MY GOSH NO I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Selena even sobbed more tears. "Thank you for saying no but I'll be there for the baby no matter what!" David kissed Selena and made it more fierce and well...started making love just like a month ago.

Teen Choice Awards were only one week away and David and Selena were going to give away the best Male voice. News leaked out that Selena was pregnant and of course the fans knew it was Davids. Suprisingly the fans were even more thrilled while others were disappointed such as J-14 magazine but they were also happy and they couldn't imagine anyone else.

"So David are you sure you want to do this?" "YES Henry I mean I love Selena and I want her to know that but how?" "You mean knocking her up wasn't enough?" David gave him a look but laughed a bit. "Hey this might be a sign." David saw at the store. "No way but if you do when?" "At the Teen Choice Awards." David smiled and went in.


	4. Chapter 4

TEEN CHOICE AWARDS NIGHT!

Now it's time to announce the Best Male Voice, here's David and Selena Gomez. They walked out and looked stunning. "So Selena we're here to present the best Male voice but if there was a best looking girl award you win by a landslide." David said as everyone awwed. "Really if there was a goofy guy trying to get a girl to fall for him award you defintely win that!" Some people laughed. "But anyways here are you nominees."

(Clips of various singers and videos showing)

"Alright and you're best male voice singer is...MITCHEL MUSSO!" Mitchel walked up and took the mic after hugging both David and Selena. "Wow this...this is amazing. When I first sang it was on Hannah Montana but...now...it help fly off to a great start and hopefully end with a best end. I like to thank my fans, friends, family, and of course god. But I think David has something to say, David?"

Selena gave a curious look at David, as David took Selena's hand and guide her to a clear space on the stage as well as talking to the audience. "So umm...pretty much of you guys know that we're having a baby," CROWD GOES WILD, but in a happy way.

David laughed but he continued, "Yeah... but he/she is not going to come out without me doing something first." David looked at Selena, "Selena I knew you for a while at least 3 years and every moment with you is like a moment when I'm a child getting ice cream for pleasure but now I couldn't ask for a better person to have my child, our child." David got down on one knee. "Selena Maria Gomez will you marry me?" Crowd was silently saying yes and squealing as well.

Selena was shocked. But her mouth helped her, "Oh David, YES OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" The crowd went crazy as David lept up and grabbed Selena and twirled her around kissing her too. I love you they said to each other. And left with a kiss before going home from the awards.

Selena and David head home but it turns out the when they drove to Selena's house there she saw people moving boxes and everything. "What's going on?" Selena said before David stopped her grabbing the door. "I sold your home and moved out all your stuff." "WHAT! WHY?" "Because me and my wife aren't going to live seperate while one has a baby." "Oh so are we going to live in your house?" "Nope I sold mine to."

"Great then where are we going to live?" David told Selena before slamming the accelator, "You'll see!"

30 mins later Selena woke up after sleeping. "WE"RE HERE!" Selena opened her eyes and saw a huge but then again a quaint white house filled with a beautiful garden protected by a gate the says "s" and "d" that stands for their name. "Wow David...but you didn't had to go through all this trouble." "It's not trouble if it's for the girl of your dreams, it's actually pleasure." Selena had a soft face saying aww... but then smirked and went to David's ear and whispered, "Well I'm going to make sure you have pleasure tonight." David's face went to shock and then he smirked back but then kissed her.

That night was memorable but little did we know that they were already new furniture in the house. So beautiful and pure. Including a baby room, pure white with gold diamonds at the very bottom and light grey stripes with a white crib and everything that Selena and David would need.

A few weeks went by and with luck papparazi calm down with the love birds.

Selena was starting to show her baby bump and David couldn't stop getting over the fact he was going to be a father.


End file.
